paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Icarus Mobile AAA
"Somebody talked, no one is safe!" :- Icarus Controller Tactical Analysis * Inner Peace through Superior Firepower: Deployable anti-air artillery, the Icarus packs the same "Icarus" 20mm AA Gun used by the Hydrofoil but on a more stable firing platform, giving it an almost excessive amount of anti-air firepower. It'll make short work of pretty much any target that strays into its range. * Inflexible AAA: However, all that firepower comes at a cost. The Icarus needs to deploy its weapon before firing; though this doesn't take very long, it can leave a column undefended from a surprise attack. * They're Out to Get me!: When packed, the Icarus can move swiftly to areas in need of anti-air support, and is robust enough to shake off light ground fire, which makes it ideal for escorting other Allied units. Additionally, it has an early-warning sensor that goes off whenever an enemy aircraft is near, allowing it time to deploy. * Frickin' Spectrum Beams: Like the Hydrofoil, high powered spectrum guns have been outfitted on Icarus units in high-risk areas to better defend other units from air attack. Delivering much more energy up front, it makes the Icarus better at reacting to sudden threats by knocking them out before they can get a shot off. Operational History In the Australian Outback exists the Allied Nations Air Defence School, initially established as a range for testing anti-aircraft rockets and guns, where the operators of the Icarus anti-aircraft system are trained for combat service. During the six month long Mobile Air Defence Specialization course, Icarus operator teams learn to identify and engage a wide variety of enemy aircraft, judge distances accurately, calculate firing solutions with a slide rule and graph paper, engage in rough terrain driving courses, as well as optional programs such as classical literature. They come out the training the best anti-air specialists in the entire world, men and women capable of protecting the ground forces of the Allied Nations with steel and fire. Due to the large size and rotary action of the Icarus's 20mm AA gun, the platform is forced to reduce its speed while firing. Though a trained crew can switch to firing mode in less than ten seconds, this delay can mean life or death on the battlefield. As a result, a constant mantra of preparedness is drilled into each Icarus crew, who must be ready to deploy or undeploy at any time. Reports from psychiatrists indicate that this training regime may be responsible for the heightened levels of paranoia and borderline schizophrenia in Icarus operators. In addition to the standard Icarus chaingun version, Allied High Command is trialling a test run of the advanced AuM-103x Icarus "Sunfury", equipped with the "Daedalus" AA Spectrum cannon. The results so far are nothing sort of amazing, not only boiling holes in target drones, but also setting them ablaze with their own vaporized fuel and dazzling the cameras and pilots of the chase jets. However, examples of this variant of the Icarus are few, due to their high deployment costs, but their effectiveness is more than assured. Behind the Scenes The Icarus was designed to look like a futuristic version of the Lee, and predominantly contains elements of the Allied MCV and Cryocopter. It was voiced by FuzzyLemon. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Australia